Manticuman
Physical description: Manticuman have the head and horns of a cow, the ears, eyes and body of an anthropomorphic lion, plus the tail of a scorpion. Due to their dietary their teeth are also more like that of a lion, having two large canines on the top and bottom of their jaw. History: As Society: As Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: Strength +2, wisdom +1 Age: Manticuman can live up to just over a 90 years old, but typically live to around 55-75. * Cub from birth till 3 years old. * Mature cub at 3 to 12 years old. * Sub adult at 12 to 20 years old. * Prime adult at 20 to 40 years old. * Elder at 40+. Dietary: CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. Potion dose: 4 caps (20 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Demonic leonine beast folk Alignment: Due to their pride like nature, they are often lawfully neutral. Size: Medium to large, ranging between 160 - 299.7 cm (5’3” - 9’10”) tall Speed: 15 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Feeble bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Regular vision:' Single roll (lowest 1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Dim vision:' Single roll (lowest 1d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (lowest 1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Acute hearing:'They have a quadruple advantage (5d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has triple advantage (4d20), loud has quintuple advantage (6d20). However, also has higher venerability to sound attacks. Smell: '''Acute smell:'They have a quadruple advantage (5d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has triple advantage (4d20), strong has quintuple advantage (6d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: Sharp Bite: Manticumans can bite a target, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. Biting does 1d8 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Manticumans can claw a target. Clawing does 1d6 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Manticuman can jump up to 5''00 cm +str% high'', or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 10''00 cm +str% long'', or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Manticumans can kick a target. Kicking does 1d6 +str# blunt damage. Sting: Manticumans have a stinger similar to that of a scorpion. Stinging does 1d10 +str# piercing and blunt damage, plus 1d8 poison damage. Target will suffer hallucinations, causing them to attack random targets (friend and foe alike). Languages: Manticumans typically speak Common and Leonian, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in Leonian, 7+ int can communicate in Leonian and Felidian, 10+ int communicates in all three of their languages, 15+ int can communicate in all three of their languages +1 other language, 20+ int communicates in all three of their languages +2 other languages. *Common *Felidian *Leonian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for manticuman characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case strength +2 and wisdom +1. Points: (115/130) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 16/25 (+30%, +3) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 17/25 (+35%, +3) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 15/25 (+25%, +2) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Luck, Fate, Chance: 10/15 (+0%, +0) Strength (str), Might: 17/25 +2 = 19 (+45%, +4) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 18/25 +1 = 19 (+45%, +4) Types: (00) As: As Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: Category:Races Category:Demonic Category:Beast folk Category:Leonine